


solo

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Solo, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: kink meme fill for"I want some trans Felix getting himself off! Completely solo is fine, or if he's thinking of somebody (I'd prefer Dimitri or Sylvain in this case) or a partner is watching that's good too. I don't care if it's just fingers or if toys/magic assistance/etc are there, it all sounds good!"
Kudos: 15





	solo

The door closes with a thunk behind him. Felix sighs and tips his head back, letting it hit the door with a soft thud. He closes his eyes and breathes out with a slow, long exhale, before opening his eyes again. He peels himself away from the door and starts undoing his clothes. He's just returned from the training grounds, where he spends most of his time. Today was an especially good session, there were a lot of skilled challengers willing to take him up on a spar. Spar by spar he could almost feel the progress he was making, learning from the tough challengers and the new fighting styles he'd faced. It was good...

Felix sighs and stretches his neck side to side. He drops his sword belt and garter onto his chair, while he gives the sword nicer treatment, hanging it up on the designated rack. His hand skitter over the waistband of his pants and he bites his lip, looking outside. It's not dark yet, although the sun is starting to set in the late afternoon, surely now wouldn't be the time... He pullsh is hands away, choosing to take off the school vest instead and lay it on the back of the chair instead.

He feels... A bit antsy. It was a long day, his muscles are tired his mind is a little tired too. But it was a good day... He feels good. Satisfied. But there's still something he wants. Or maybe, that's why there's something that he wants.

To put it simply he really wants to jerk off. Sparring naturally arouses him - it gets him flushed, his heartbeat racing, the adrenaline flowing. Not to mention that, embarassingly, feats of strength and skill turn him on. He normally ignores it though - it's not difficult to, and at least it isn't obvious on him like it would be for other boys. But today...

Today its okay, Felix deicdes. He won't take long, and he doesn't think his dorm neighbours will be around. Not that he's particularly loud anyway. Now that he's made the descision, his heart rate starts to pick up again, a shiver of excitement racing over his skin. He kicks off his boots and crawls onto his bed, flopping on his back in the centre of it. He doesn't bother undressing completely, he'll have to go out to dinner afterwards, but he does wriggle out of the pants. They're a bit too restricting for it to be comfortable in times like this. Felix undoes his pants, opens them and wriggles on the bed to push them down his legs. He pushes them to the side of the bed with his foot and reaches down, his fingers pressing against his underwear. Ugh, damp. He wriggles out of those too, but doesn't bother to lean down far enough to push them all the way off, leaving on leg hooked around his ankle.

Felix takes a breath, closing his eyes. He slides his hands down his thighs, and back up to his tummy. His skin isn't particularly soft, and he has a lot of scars dotted everywhere big and small but... It feels nice to touch and be touched. He starts shamelessly thinking about the events of the day, the reason he ended up like this. He remembers the times he was pinned down onto the ground, whether he lost the match or not. He thinks about if it had escalated, if hands had wandered. If someone else would touch him like this, if large, rough hands would press him down... A shiver of arousal travels down his spine. His own hands follow the imaginary path, sliding back down his thighs and towards his inner thighs. He presses the pads of his fingers there and drags his nails up the inside of them, making a little noise. He licks his lips then bites down on his bottom lip, turning his head to press it into the pillow to try and stifle any more sounds as he continues.

He spreads his legs as his hands go higher. He pushes his fingers between his folds, making a face at how wet he is. He shoves the thought out of his mind as he continues, his fingers rubbing at the soft warmness of his cunt. His skin flushes with warmth, he can already tell that his skin is spilling blotchy-red all down his chest and arms - how embarassing. Felix stiffles another noise as his fingers go higher, pressing at the little hood nstled between the folds and he harshly rubs the pads of two of his fingers over it, making pleasure curl in his gut. He keeps the two fingers there, pressing and rubbing at his clit as his other hand joins in, pushing his fingers down lower. His finger prods at his entrance - tight - and he decides maybe not just yet. He goes a bit higher insted, three fingers rubbing at that little bumpy spot that makes him moan. And he does. A muffled little noise into the pillow, his hips jerk up into his hands as he pushes pleasure into the base of his spine.

Sometimes he thinks about being touched like this by someone else. But honestly, he's met the men around here, there's no way they'd know anything but shoving their dick straight in in. And sure, he likes the sound of dick, theoretically, but not enough to put up with how he imagines any frotting would go. No one could pleasure him better than himself.

With that thought, Felix presses a finger inside him. He pants quietly as he moves it in and out before pushing a second one in too fast, causing a stretch, just the way he likes it. He pinches his clit as he shoves his fingers in as deep as they'll go and his breath shudders as he presses his head back into the pillow, reveling in the pleasure settling down into his muscles.  
As he fingers himself, he doesn't think about anyone in particular, but he does think about sweaty, warm skin. The feeling of bare skin rubbing aginst each other. The warmth and excitement that comes from fighting and tumbling. His breath hitches as his hands continue to move, his hips rolling against his hands to chase the pleasure.

His orgasm rolls over him like a wave - he feels it coming, and his hands move that uch faster in anticipation of it, then it crashes down above him. He makes one quiet, high little noise as he shudders through the pleasure rolling through his body, down to his toes and fingers. Delicious heat, and something indescribable but so good. He fucks himself with his fingers through it until finally the feeling abates and he slowly comes to a stop. Better to stop now before he accidentally just keeps going to chase another one. He pulls his hands away, resting them on his hips for a moment, before bringing them up to his face and wrinkling his nose at the wetness there. Ugh, now the awful part... Cleaning up. As his legs shift he can feel the gross, sloppy wetness there. Bleh. Maybe he can just nap like this and leave it for later...

**Author's Note:**

> hello im always lookin for rp partners so if you're interested in rping hmu :D


End file.
